marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Elder (Earth-616)
The Fantastic Four foiled both of these schemes. He was among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm.''Fantastic Four Annual'' #3 Apart from attempting to conquer the surface world, the Mole Man also repeatedly tried make himself sole master of Subterranea. His greatest rival was Tyrannus, another man from the surface world. Both the Hulk''Tales to Astonish'' #80-#81 and the X-Men''(Uncanny) X-Men'' 34 served as pawns in the wars between the Mole Man and Tyrannus. Eventually, the Mole Man captured Tyrannus and used drugs to turn him into a mindless slave. The Mole Man formed an alliance with Kala, queen of the Netherworlders, descendants of surface Atlanteans who now live underground. The Mole Man fell in love with the beautiful Kala, and together they conspired to destroy the surface world's civilizations with magma from deep underground. However, Kala betrayed the Mole Man by releasing Tyrannus from his control, and the two new allies made the Mole Man their prisoner. Tyrannus, intending to rule alone, turned against Kala, but soon was nearly killed in an explosion. Kala and the heartbroken Mole Man parted, each to rule his or her own kingdom.''Fantastic Four'' #127-#127 The Mole Man's lust for vengeance on the surface world eventually receded. He gathered many physically deformed or ugly people from the surface world who had been spurned as he had, and created a peaceful utopia for them in his underground kingdom. He endowed some of them, known as the Outcasts, with superhuman powers.''Fantastic Four Annual'' #13 Later, underground drilling that was part of billionaire Alden Maas's Project Worldcore unleashed magma in the Mole Man's realm, killing many of the people and Subterraneans living there. Believing his dreams of utopia ruined, the Mole Man once again become a dangerously embittered man.''Fantastic Four'' #263-#264 The Mole Man's forces clashed with Kala's on the surface world, and during the battle, Kala lost her protection against the air's effects and swiftly became an elderly woman. Still in love with her, the Mole Man offered the distraught queen companionship, and she accepted. It is not known whether Kala is still living with the Mole Man.Subterranean Wars For a time the Mole Man allowed the Infinity Watch to use Monster Isle as a base. In return, they helped him drive away any invaders, such as the United Nations. Whn Terminus began infecting the minds of the Moloids of Subterranea, the Mole Man, the Silver Surfer, and the Fantastic Four worked together to stop this plot and cleanse the Moloids of the infection.''Fantastic Four'' Vol 3 #4 Distraught over the destruction of his subterranean kingdom, the Mole Man once again declared war on the surface world. When the battle with the Mighty Avengers subsided, the Mole Man learned that it was Ultron, not the surface world who was responsible for the destruction. Mole Man's monsters were no match for Ultron, who began killing them.''Mighty Avengers'' #1-#6 | Powers = *'Radar Sense:' The Mole Man possesses heightened senses that have developed naturally to compensate for his poor vision. Primary among these is his "Radar Sense", which may be similar to Daredevil's, although it is not as acute. The Mole Man's brain has several regions which are able to consciously sense that portion of the electromagnetic spectrum that his brain constantly generates. The signals emanate from the "sending regions", bounce off objects around him, and return to the "receiving regions" of both hemispheres. In this way, he synthesizes a very close analogue of third-dimensional human sight, which supplements his own weak natural vision. Indeed, the combination of the Mole Man's sight and his radar sense makes his awareness of what is around him somewhat superior to the average human's. He can use his radar sense to detect the presence of objects behind him, or in total blackness. | Abilities = *'Scientific Genius:' The Mole Man is a scientific genius, who has mastered the principles underlying the Deviant technology that he discovered in Subterranea and has even made radical improvements upon much of it. *'Fighting Skill:' The Mole Man has developed a means of fighting with using his staffs that resembles the martial art of kendo. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Abnormal Sensitivity (Light):' Although the Mole Man has adequate vision in dark places, he is blinded by normal light. | Equipment = *'Visor:' The Mole Man wears a protective visor that reduces the intensity of normal lighting to comfortable levels. | Transportation = | Weapons = *Staves. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * Marvel Universe Vol 1, No. 4-7 September-December 1998; Harvey Elder (pre Mole Man); Featuring: The Monster Hunters * Fantastic Four #1 (Nov 1961) - First Appearance * Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #1 (Nov 1998) - Cameo Appearance }} Category:Overweight